Only You Dally
by PainOfLosingYou
Summary: He doesn't love her or so he says, and she doesn't care or so she says. But everyone can see that they're meant for eachother. Even though Dallas Winston doesn't love anyone, he certainly cares for her, a lot. DallyOc. Rated for language.
1. If You Could Only See

Only You Dally

"Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do  
You're my dream come true, my one and only you"

-The Platters

Disclaimer: I own anything except the storyline and my own characters everything else belongs to S.E Hinton, author of The Outsiders.

Chapter 1: If You Could Only See

"Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't"

I was steamed! No I was more than steamed, I was pissed off! But I guess this is what I get for thinkin' that Dallas Winston was a nice guy, a nice guy who wouldn't start chasing other skirts just three days after breaking up with me. And to make it worse he was flirting and groping some girl right in front of me!

But I knew he was only doing it to make me mad. I guess he came 'round to the drive-in to see if the rumors 'bout me and Two-Bit going steady were true. They weren't, me and Two-Bit were just drinking buddies but we were at the drive-in together. It was a Friday night, who wasn't there?

I just kept my eyes trained on the screen as he whispered things in her ear making her giggle.

I could feel Ponyboy glancing over at me and every now and than, I turned and looked at him and only smiled to reassure him that Dallas was only making an ass out of himself because I had moved on.

"Hey Dally sit down" Two-Bit told him as he kept standing up and sitting back down.

He turned and narrowed his cold gray eyes. "Why, am I ruinin' you're date?" his speech was slurred and I rolled my eyes. He was boozed and probably wouldn't remember the girl in the morning.

"Yeah, and if you keep it up Ponyboy won't wanna ever come out with me again" Two-Bit grinned and I giggled.

"Hey, keep it down" Ponyboy was red as people looked in their direction.

"I wasn't talking 'bout Ponyboy, I was talkin' 'bout Donna" Dallas said ignoring the fact that I was sitting right behind him.

"Dally just be quiet. They ain't dating" Johnny Cade spoke up from Ponyboy's left.

"Shut up Johnny" Dally said pointing a finger at him.

I narrowed my eyes as the girl turned and wrapped her arm around his arm. "Just watch the movie baby" she cooed.

That was the worse thing she could have done, and we all knew it. Dallas jumped up. "Don't call me baby, I ain't your baby".

"Shut up" people yelled at him from behind us and I just shook my head as he gave them the finger and rushed off, the girl followed.

"He's a piece of work that Dally is" Two-Bit whistled.

We all settled back down figuring we'd get to see the last part of the movie without any interruptions when we heard hoots and hollering and people began to hurry over toward the snack bar.

I glanced over to see that a large crowd had begun to gather. "What do you thinks going on?" Ponyboy asked.

"Probably just some hotheads scrapin' it out" Two-Bit shrugged.

We than all exchanged glances and jumped up. 'I'm going to sock you good Dallas Winston' I thought as we neared the group.

Sure enough Dally was in the middle scraping with some Soc. I didn't want to get involved but when I seen Dally pull out something from his pocket I had to intervene. I didn't want him to get locked up in the cooler for stabbing a Soc.

"Dally stop!" I cried pushing people out of way and stumbling into the midst of it all.

"I'm gonna stick it to this Soc good" he told me pointing the switch blade at the Soc.

I placed my hands on my hips and stared him down. "Dallas John Winston put it away before you hurt yourself!"

"Get outta here before you get hurt" I heard Two-Bit tell the Soc.

Dally didn't dare go after him and instead stuck the knife back in his pocket. "Oh Dally I was so afraid" the girl re-appeared and wrapped herself around his leather clad arm.

"Get off me" he growled and getting the hint she did as asked.

"Fine Dally. Don't bother askin' me to come around again" and she stormed off.

"Ah good riddance" he called after her fishing his pack of Kools out of his pocket and lighting up.

He than surveyed me and grinned. "So you came after me?"

I turned away. "No. I just didn't want you doin' something you'd regret in the morning" I sniffed.

I could feel him come up behind me and I tensed up as he draped his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get outta here Donna".

I sighed. The movie was over, I had missed the ending and Johnny and Ponyboy were waiting for me. Two-Bit had wandered off somewhere.

I didn't have anything to do after but being alone with Dally well he was drunk wasn't a smart idea. "Can't. I have to get home" I shrugged his arm off and walked over to Ponyboy and Johnny, naturally Dally followed.

"Aw come on, Ponyboy and Johnny will be fine. Sides it ain't like your daddy cares if you come home or not"

That struck a nerve, but it was the truth. My mom had died 3 years ago and my dad became an alcoholic and when he was drunk he'd smack me around. He didn't really care about me.

But I knew if I didn't give in than Dally could end up in more trouble because he'd be even more mad and bitter. I bit my lip but told Ponyboy and Johnny to head on home.

Dally then slung his arm back around me and directed me out of the parking lot. "Let's go to the bar and got a room".

I shook my head. "No. Will go to the Dingo and that's it. After we go our separate ways".

* * *

10 minutes later we were sitting in a booth at the Dingo. Me sipping a strawberry milkshake and Dally puffing on a cancer stick. We made quiet the couple. 

"Hey Don, hey Donna" he called as I looked out the window trying to ignore the puppy dog look he was giving me.

"What Dally?" I asked turning to him, my dark brown eyes staring into his blue.

"I got to tell you somethin' important" he reached out to take my hand but I pulled it away. "What?"

"I love you Donna".

Now most girls would probably burst out into tears if their boyfriend, ex boyfriend, had just said he loved them but I knew that it was the alcohol talkin'. Dallas Winston did not love anybody and I was no exception. This statement had the total opposite effect on me and it actually made me sad. Because no matter how many times he said he loved me he'd turn around and treat me just like he treated everyone else. I had given Dally everything but I had nothing to show for it, except for his jealous acts of rage if another guy even looked at me and a few of his shirts on my bedroom floor.

I sighed and pushed my milkshake away. "It's getting late, I better be getting home now" I stood but he grabbed me by the wrist. "Don't leave me Donna, I need you, I love you".

Against my better judgment I sighed and looked away giving up. He stood up too and led me out of the diner.

"Let's go to Bucks place" he said.

I stopped and shook my head. Bucks was a bar off of his house where Dally always went to drink and than crash. I had been there before but it was virtually impossible to get to sleep amongst the partying downstairs and the other couples in the rooms beside you.

"No. If anything we're going back to my place so I can clean you up". Dally grinned as we headed to my place. I knew he thought he was going to be getting something tonight, I had no intentions of sleeping with him however, but as long as he thought that he wouldn't put up a fight.

I wasn't surprised to find that my dad hadn't come home. It was better though because he didn't like Dally and much safer now that I didn't need to worry about two drunks.

Dally flopped himself down at the kitchen table and I got a cloth to wipe the blood off on his lip.

"Donna do you love me?" he asked.

I turned away from him and cursed myself as he placed his hand on my butt and rubbed it affectionately. I melted under his touch and realized that if I didn't stop him Dally would end up having his way.

"Dallas stop"

"Shhs Donna"

I stepped away from him. "Dally please" I turned back around to face him as tears began to prick the back of my eyes.

"Don't cry baby" he said standing up and pulling me against his chest. I tried to push him off but after a moment of struggling I just gave up and allowed him to rock me back and forth.

When I felt like it was enough I stepped away from him. "Come on, I'm tired" I said taking his hand.

* * *

I tried to ignore the feelings that I felt toward him as I slipped into bed. I watched him take off his shirt and than turned when he unzipped his pants. Most Greasers didn't wear underwear and I knew for a fact that Dally didn't. If I wasn't so tired and emotionally spent I would have told him to keep his pants on but before he even slipped into bed I was out like a light. 

But I was aware that he was there with me all through the night because I slipped between sleep and consciousness. A few times I caught myself before I snuggled closer to him. 'Tomorrow I'm telling him', but I didn't know exactly what I was going to say.

* * *

I love Dally. I would totally end up with him even though he's kind of a jerk. 

But enough of me rambling. I want reviews if you want more Dallyness.


	2. Lover Of Mine

Chapter 2: Lover Of Mine

"Why do I feel like I'm losing you  
Will it ever become what I've always wanted it to  
You tell me I'm the lucky one, how can you say that  
When it breaks my heart to see another woman with you"

-Alannah Myles

When I rolled over the next morning I wasn't surprised to find that Dally wasn't there. But I was surprised when I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to find that Dally's shirts were gone. I sighed and felt stupid. Last night was our last night together I figured, it kind of stung but it would just keep getting harder if I tried to hold on to Dallas Winston. But I couldn't dwell on it. I had to get to work.

It was just after 10 when I sauntered into the DX parking lot. Sodapop and Steve were already there. Sodapop was my best friend, aside from Two-Bit. We even dated when we were younger but it just felt weird considering how Ponyboy and Darry treated me like a sister.

"How was your night?" Steve grinned as I walked up to them.

I raised my brow. "What did you hear?"

He chuckled and hurried over to gas up the car that just pulled in. "Soda?" I asked as he turned and pretended to be interested in the gas tank.

"What did you hear?" I pouted, definitely not a normal trait for a girl as rough and tumble as I claimed to be.

"Well Ponyboy said that you went home with Dally last night".

"Yeah I did. What's the big deal?" than I rolled my eyes.

I swore to them that I was no longer going to sleep with Dally no matter how many times he asked. I swore on all our friendships.

"I didn't sleep with him".

Soda shrugged. "I'm not gonna say anything" and then he walked away as another car pulled up.

I than walked into the store and started my boring job.

* * *

At lunch I volunteered to go to Dairy Queen and pick up burgers for Soda and Steve but I got a little side tracked when I seen Dally walking down the street hand in hand with Sylvia, his old broad.

They'd stop every now and than and make out. My stomach rolled and I turned the other way and took the long route. Okay so I'll be honest, I was hurt. I thought I had won when Dally asked me to be his girl instead of continuing to run around with her but I guess it goes to show that I was wrong.

I took longer than necessary to return to the DX where I got an earful from Steve and Soda 'bout takin' my time with their lunch. I just ignored them and tossed the bag at them than settled against Two-Bits car as he stepped out of the store. "Where's mine?" he asked as Soda handed Steve his burger. "Take mine" I said having lost my appetite.

Two-Bit grabbed it but Soda hit him upside the head. "That's Donna's Two-Bit".

"She said I could have it" Two-Bit protested.

"I did. I ain't hungry" I replied crossing my arms and digging my sneaker into the dirt.

They both knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Two-Bit asked, flecks of burger spraying out of his mouth.

"Nothin'"

"We know somethin's buggin' you" Soda started up.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going back to work" and than I hurried inside before they could ask again.

A few minutes later Dally swaggered up and I watched as he talked to Two-Bit and Soda, I noticed Two-Bit frown then look in at me and I snapped my head down and pretended I was reading the car magazine that I was flippin' through earlier.

I looked up when I heard the bell clang and Two-Bit walked in grabbing a bag of chips and opening them. He than came and leaned against the counter. I went back to flipping through the magazine.

"Now want to tell me what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "No"

"Is it 'bout Dally?"

"No"

"Is it 'bout him and Sylvia goin' to the movies tonight with Steve and Evie and Soda and Sandy?"

"What!?" I asked snapping my head up.

He grinned. "So it is 'bout them".

"I didn't know they were going back out is all" I just shrugged pretending I didn't care.

"Cuz you thought you guys were goin' back out?"

I shook my head. "No that's not it"

"Than what is it?"

"I liked him, and it sucks that he keeps going back to her. What's so special bout her?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "Well her and ole Dal, got history".

"Yeah well me and him have history _and_ chemistry".

"You lost me there".

I rolled my eyes. "Stay in school Two-Bit. And those chips are a quarter"

* * *

It was after dinner and naturally I was at the Curtis'

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes for Darry who had to go and work the nightshift at the grocery store.

I figured we were in for a quiet night. Soda was out at the movies with Sandy, Steve was with him and I assumed Dally and Sylvia were too, Two-Bit was off getting drunk somewhere and Ponyboy was sitting in the living room watching TV.

I was humming Blue Suede Shoes by Elvis Presley when I heard the front door bang open and Ponyboy call out Johnny's name.

I ran into the room as Ponyboy began calling my name frantically.

Johnny had fallen on the floor face first, Ponyboy rolled him over and we both gasped.

Johnny had two black eyes, and a broken nose and his face was cut up pretty bad.

"Johnny what happened?" Ponyboy cried as he started to shake and tears formed in his eyes.

"Get him up, Darry will kill us if he gets blood on the carpet".

Now you're probably thinking that this was a weird statement to make as there's a kid bleeding all over the place, but the truth was I had seen this kind of thing many times and had become use to it, though Ponyboy was sure shook up about it.

We dragged him to the couch and than I went and got a cloth and some ice.

"Who did this?" Ponyboy hovered over me as I began to dab at his nose and placed the ice over his eyes when I got back.

"Soc's" Johnny whispered.

I was really mad and I knew everyone else would be out for blood but I kept my composure. "Should I go get everybody?" Pony asked me.

I shook my head. "They'll find out eventually. Right now I need peace and quiet, his cheeks gonna need some stitches".

In this kind of situation most people would go to the hospital and than to the Fuzz station but hospitals asked too many questions and the Fuzz didn't give a rats ass 'bout us Greasers.

I had also done my fair share of stitches so I knew what I was doin'.

Without being asked Ponyboy got me the needle and the peroxide and some fresh clothes. He than sat down on the floor and held Johnny's hand as I began to sew him up.

A few minutes later Johnny was sleeping on the couch and me and Ponyboy were sitting in the living room waiting for everyone to arrive.

"They're gonna be pissed"

I nodded and than stood up and pulled out what was left of dessert, a chocolate cake and gave Ponyboy the last piece. He was pale and shaking.

He smiled weakly at me and took tentative bites as I heard them coming up the path.

I hurried to the door and told them to shut up. "What's goin on?" Steve asked as I stepped aside.

I didn't have to say anything as Johnny sat up and they seen his face.

"Holy shit, who did that to you?" Dally brushed past me and launched himself at Johnny's feet.

"Socs" he croaked and I went to get him some water.

"Let's go" Soda called grabbing a blade from Steve.

I tried to stop them but they were too riled up, however they came back an hour later. They couldn't find them.

I could tell Dally was pissed off as he sunk down into the chair and began to flick his blade open and closed.

"At least you had a pretty nurse" Soda winked as Johnny looked at himself in the mirror.

"I tried to stitch you up so you won't have a scar" I said taking the mirror back as I could see his eyes began to fill with tears. He quickly brushed them away.

"Don't you worry Johnny, will get em" Dally said.

I could feel his eyes on me as I left the room again to get my stuff. My job was done and I really wanted to go home and take a hot shower.

"I'll see you guys later" I said opening the door.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Steve called.

"Home" I replied.

"Nah you ain't walking home by yourself. Look what they did to Johnny, you think they're gonna have mercy on you cuz you got tits?" Dally said standing up.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you" I told him.

He grinned. "I like it when you talk back".

"Good night" I said and slammed the door in his face.

Of course he followed. "Hey wait up Donna, I ain't finished with you".

This made me mad and I whirled around. "I think you are Dallas Winston, I seen you with Sylvia today, it looked like you were very finished with me".

I than turned back around and continued walking. He caught up easily.

"Hey we ain't together no more. Remember we broke up a few days ago?"

"Yeah I know we broke up a few days, but it still didn't stop you from staying with me last night".

"That ain't fair. I was drunk; you know how I get when I'm boozed"

"Oh I know exactly how you get Dally. Now leave me alone!"

This time he stopped because we were only a few houses down from my house, and my dad's truck was parked on the lawn.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow" he called after me.

I just ignored him and hurried inside. I wasn't surprised to find my dad passed out on the floor clutching a beer. I stepped over him and stormed up the stairs. Than I collapsed on my bed and cried like a little Soc. Dallas Winston was the only man to ever make me cry.

* * *

I was woken up the next day by my dad banging on my door. "Where's my breakfast?" he growled.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him but the next thing he said made me jump out of bed and throw open the door…

* * *

I decided to post another chapter so you guys get more interested in it. I have a lot of ideas and I know it's going to turn out good but what's with the reviews? 10 people want alerts but only 2 people review. I'm sure ya'll can do better than that.

Now I know the grammar in this is horrid but before you flame me this is how they talk in the movie and the way it's written in the book so if you don't like it than don't read it.

Anyways, I want more reviews!

Pretty please with Dally on top :)

-POLY


	3. Jailhouse Rock

Jailhouse Rock

"The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing"

-Elvis Presely

I figured that if I ignored my dad he'd get the hint and leave but his next sentence made me jump out of bed.

"You hear 'bout your little boyfriend? Got hauled off to jail for breakin' and entry"

I jumped out of bed and threw open the door to come face to face with him.

"What did you say?"

He grinned. "That Winston kid got locked up last nigh'. They say he'll be in there for a year. Guess this means you'll have to find someone else to fuck 'round with til than".

This news upset me and I slammed the door in his face. "Make me my breakfast" he grunted.

"Make it yourself, jackass" I whispered the last part as I got dressed and than ran all the way to the Curtis'.

* * *

I burst through the door a few minutes later and screamed and stumbled back as I walked in on Soda, walkin' around butt naked.

"Jeez Donna" he called hurrying into his room.

Darry came out of the kitchen and gave me a funny look. "What are you doin' here at 8 on a Summer morning?"

"I heard Dally got locked up".

Darry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah he did, last night sometime. He got caught breaking into the liqour store".

I shook my head. "He's gone for a whole year"

"Well maybe you'll get over him by than" Sodapop came back into the room, fully clothed this time.

I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his hand. "Don't even bother tellin' me you don't still like him". And we left it at that.

* * *

-September 3rd, 1963

It had been 3 months since Dally was hauled off to the cooler and to tell you the truth I hadn't really thought about him that much. I was beginning to feel better about the whole situation and myself.

It was late on a Thursday night and I had just worked the late shift at the DX. I figured I wouldn't have any trouble and sent Sodapop home instead of making him wait another hour to walk me home. I was a big girl and could handle myself, unfortunately I forgot to bring my blade with me because I was running late that morning.

The streets were deserted, or so I thought as I hurried home.

I had just crossed the street by the park when I heard the sound of car wheels squealing around the corner.

I began to speed up because the hair on the back of my neck stood up. It was like a warning for me to get my ass out of there.

I cringed as the headlights shorn on me and the car pulled up along side me. I kept my gaze ahead of me as I heard the slick voice of a Soc.

"Hey. Hey you"

I ignored him hoping they'd go away but of course that wouldn't happen.

"Hey. I'm talking to you" and than I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and yank me arounnd to come face to face with a tall blonde hair Soc.

There was 2 others with him and they laughed as he than wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing wandering the streets at night?" he asked.

I pushed away from him. "Let me go or-"

-"or what? You'll get your little Greaser boyfriends after me. Fat chance girl"

I was steamed now and did the only thing I could think of. I kneed him where it hurt the most and instantly he dropped to the ground and I took off.

Of course they had longer legs than me and were on me within a matter of minutes.

They dragged me to the ground and than the blonde one picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as I kicked and screamed bloody murder.

"Shut up" he grunted as he threw me down on the ground. I kicked at him and tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me back to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he called pinning my arms at my side and pressing his knees against them. "I'm just going to send out a message to the Greasers" and my eyes widened as he pulled out a blade and pressed it to my neck.

"Don't struggle or this will hurt more".

I wasn't going to take this. I was a Greaser girl and wouldn't beable to live with myself if I let a dirty Soc rough me up.

So I reached deep down inside of myself and found the strength to get my right arm loose. And with all the power I could muster I punched him across the face and hit him in the jaw.

He was dazed and staggered up. I took my chance and seized it!

I pushed myself up off the ground and ran. I had just made it to the sidewalk when I felt another pair of rough hands grab me and drag me back down.

"That wasn't nice".

I looked up into the cold grey eyes of this other Soc and I could tell he was mean. "He may not hurt you but I will" and he too pulled out a blade.

I screamed and he smacked me across the face causing my lip to burst open.

"I'm going to make you bleed" he whispered in my ear.

I felt him drag the blade down my front and closed my eyes as I heard the buttons on my blouse pop off.

"I heard Greaser Girls like it rough" he said as I struggled.

I opened my eyes back up and spat in his face. This pissed him off more and I stopped my struggling as I felt a burning sensation start from under my left breast and travel down to my bellybutton.

"Jack. Jack stop" I heard the other Soc tell him but he just laughed.

I closed my eyes again and did something I never had done before. I prayed. And it seemed someone was listenin' because a second later another car squealed 'round the corner.

I heard shouting and curses and than the Soc was lifted off of me. I cracked one eye open to see a familiar gang of Greasers chasing the Socs back to their car. When they were gone someone bent down beside me and I looked up into the scarred face of Tim Shepard, the leader of the Shepard Gang and Dallys best friend.

"You're Dallys girl aren't you?" he asked.

I was in too much pain to say no I than noticed Tim's eyes widen.

"Curly head over to the Curtis' house" he called and than he scooped me up.

"Ow, that hurts" I muttered.

He chuckled, "well I'd guess so. That Soc cut you good" and than I remembered the overwhelming pain and than blackness.

When I came to I was lying on the Curtis' sofa. Sodapop was the first one I saw as he was hovering over me with his girlfriend Sandy.

"Wrong time to wake up Don" Soda said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and than winced as I felt the unmistakable feeling of a needle being dug into my skin.

Sandy was stitching me up.

I could hear other voices in the kitchen, Darry and Tim. Ponyboy was watching me from across the room looking scared and pale again.

I just smiled at him amongst my pain so he knew everything was going to be alright.

A few minutes later I sat up and examined Sandys handy work. I had taught her how to stitch just in case I wasn't around if something ever happened.

"Not bad" I said wrapping a guaze bandage around myself.

"You did good" Soda said kissing her on the top of the head.

I than went back to the sofa and laid down. "I'm not feeling too well" and than I passed out again.

* * *

That incident happened almost a month ago. The stitches had been taken out but I had a long white scar running down my abdomen.

"You're a true Greaser now" Two-Bit grinned at me as I stood examining it.

Before I could come up with some witty comment I heard a ruckus outside and saw Steve and Sodapop run by.

"Hey what's goin on?" Two-Bit called after them.

"Socs" Steve called and Two-Bit ran out after them. I rolled my eyes. There was more and more scraps between the Greasers and Socs nowadays. I ran out behind Two-Bit.

I noticed a familiar kid laying on the ground. It was Ponyboy.

I went to run over and see if he was okay but the boys were still fighting with the Socs and they looked too familiar. So I hung back with Johnny. We were both weary of Socs now.

When they had taken off we waited for Soda and Darry to pick up Ponyboy and than we all headed to the Curtis. Johnny was more quiet than usual and I figured that they were the same Socs who jumped him. I knew they were the ones that jumped me.

I hurried on ahead to catch up with Darry, Soda and Ponyboy and left Johnny with Two-Bit.

"Are you okay Pony?" I asked as we stopped in the Curtis' yard.

His neck was bleeding a little bit but he looked okay. "Yeah" he replied.

I gave him a quick one armed hug as Darry and Soda began to bicker.

"If I want my kid brother to tell me what to do about my other kid brother I'll ask you alright? Kid brother" and than Darry stormed inside.

I sighed as the others walked over. I was engrossed with making sure that Ponyboy was alright that I hadn't noticed a certain someone until he came up and asked Johnny how he was doing.

My eyes snapped up to see Dally standing there.

"How you doin?" he asked me.

"I'm good" I shrugged and than walked over to Two-Bits car as he began to talk to Johnny. I winced when my name was mentioned in the same sentence with Socs and jumped.

"Hey Donna? You got jumped?" Dally came striding over as I hoisted myself up on the hood of the car.

"Yeah, a few months ago" I shrugged. "No big deal".

"No big deal? You got a scar a mile long" Steve spoke up. I could have killed him and glared at him. He shrugged sheepishly and Sodapop smacked him for me.

"They cut you?" Dally was now in my face.

"Yeah Dal" I sighed.

"And they scarred you?". He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he stared at me as though he could see through my clothes.

I nodded and shifted feeling uncomfortable under his gaze and being this close. I turned red as he lifted my shirt up just a little bit. He let it go when he saw it and something unreadable flashed in his eyes.

"It's worse than that. It starts under her tit" Two-Bit called as he pulled out a bottle of beer from under his seat.

I slid off the hood of the car as Dally shot Two-Bit a dangerous look that read something like 'How do you know the scar starts under her tit unless you saw' kinda way.

I began to walk away. "Why were you walkin by yourself?" Dally called after me.

I turned around but kept walking backwards. "Because I was. I'm a big girl Dally" and than I turned around again and hurried on my way.

* * *

When I got home I noticed that my dads truck was finally gone. He met up with some old girlfriend of his and he was in the midst of moving out of Tulsa.

He was nice enough to leave me the insurance money my mom left for me. I could live off of it for a year.

I sighed as I entered the house. It now seemed bigger as it was just me. I flopped down on to the sofa and stared down at the scar as my shirt rose up.

It wasn't sexy or tuff lookin. It was ugly, I was scarred for life.

I closed my eyes and traced my finger over it and grimaced as I felt the un-eveness of the skin.

"It ain't that bad ya know?"

I snapped my eyes back open to see Dally leaning in the doorway, smoking a cigarette and looking just as good as he did 4 months ago.

"I thought you were in the cooler" I ignored his previous comment as I sat up.

"I got out early ya know? Good behavior" he said coming and sitting down beside me. "And don't worry bout that scar. Makes you look tuff".

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "No it don't Dallas. I look like a monster".

He chuckled. "You ain't a monster Donna".

I ignored that too and slinked off into the kitchen to pour myself some water.

"Where's your old man?" Dally asked following.

I shrugged. "Probably in Texas".

"Texas? What's he doin there?"

"Startin a new life".

I looked up as he stopped very close to me. Nearly right on top of my feet.

"Why didn't he bring you along?".

I smiled sadly and looked down. "Because I'm apart of his old life"

"Well you're still apart of mine" and he tilted my chin up and leaned down.

I turned my head at the last minute. "How's Sylvia?"

* * *

I liked this chapter. Dally comes back because I can't not have him in a chapter or it totally ruins the story. I really do love him. Oh and just so theres clarification my Dally is based on Matt Dillon who played him in the movie because Matt Dillon is tres gorgeous.

But I want more reviews even if it's like two words. Reviews make me happy.


	4. It's Tearing Up My Heart

Chapter 4: It's Tearing Up My Heart

"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you"

-N'Sync

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters. They were created by the wonderful S.E Hinton, who I thank for creating Dallas Winston.

Immediately Dally dropped his hand and stood up straight. I looked up to see his eyes looking down at me cold and hard.

I braced myself for his unkind words and he just shrugged. "She was two-timin' me".

I nodded. I knew that, everyone knew that. As soon as Dally was locked up she was runnin' around town with Curly Shepard but he was than shipped out to reform school and she was kickin' around Bucks place.

"It's not the first time" I mumbled and than I glared at him to get my point across. He just smirked and lit another cigarette.

"I never had to worry 'bout you two-timing me. You loved me too much" he grinned. I crossed my arms and raised a brow. "I didn't two-time you cuz it wasn't right, which is more than you can say".

He whipped the cigarette out of his mouth. "Hey I never two-timed you Donna. I couldn't do that to you."

"And why not, because I was so special and you cared about me so much?" I muttered darkly and oh so sarcastically.

And just when I hoped that Dallas Winston was going to say exactly that, he got cocky again.

"Well you're a good fuck. I wasn't goin to give you up. And 'sides, I got other girls now".

"Drop dead Winston" I muttered and brushed past him and hurried up into my room. I only started crying after I heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Johnny standing there.

"Hey kid, what brings you here?" I asked sitting up and stretching.

"I was just wonderin' if I could stay here for the night" he mumbled.

I nodded. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"9".

I stood up and Johnny followed me to the linen closet where I got him some blankets and than we went downstairs.

"Did you have dinner?" I asked throwing the things on the couch.

"Uh, yeah I did" he replied. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was lying.

I put on my shoes. "Let's get goin".

"Get goin where?" he asked as I opened the front door.

"To get somethin to eat".

A few minutes later we were settled in a booth and eating our dinner. Well Johnny was eatin, and I was pickin. I was still thinking about that no good for nothing hood, Dally. We had been together for 8 months, not including our random hook-ups before we started going steady. It was the longest relationship him and I had ever had. People were impressed. I don't like to brag and say I changed Dally but he was different, more mellow until people started telling him that.

"No chicks gonna change me" he told me one night.

"Donna?"

My train of thoughts were derailed and I flicked my gaze to Johnny.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinkin 'bout?"

"Me"

We both turned to see Dally standing there and without being invited he sat down beside me. I just ignored him and pushed my plate of food away completely losing my appetite as Dally and Johnny talked.

"So where you stayin' tonight?" Dally asked him.

"With Donna, if I'm still welcomed".

I nodded. "You're not the one who's unwelcome" I said dryly sipping my coke.

"Donna's mad at me" Dally smirked as though it was a funny joke.

"Oh" was all Johnny said finishing up his coke.

"Come on let's go" I said and stood up.

"See ya later" Dally called.

"Bye" Johnny called back, I just kept on walking.

"So what did Dally do this time?" Johnny asked as we walked home.

"He's just bein' a drag"

"But you still like him" Johnny grinned.

"Hey, watch it kid" I growled hitting him playfully. "And yes, I think I do still like him a little, but he doesn't feel the same way so it's best just to move on ya know?"

"Dally likes you. I know he does, or at least cares for you a lot".

I looked over at Johnny who had his hands shoved in his pockets and his back hunched. Was he just saying it to be nice or did he know something I didn't?

"What are you talkin 'bout?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know, I've never been in love. But from what Sodapop and Steve say Dally likes you. He always has".

I frowned. Sodapop and Steve had both been in love but they didn't know Dally that well to be able to say that. I decided not to dwell on it. Who cares? We were done and I didn't care about Dally and I especially didn't give a damn if he cared for me.

* * *

After we got home I made sure Johnny was comfortable on the sofa and than I headed to bed. I lay awake for a while and than drifted off to sleep.

"Psst. Donna!"

I groaned and opened my eyes postive that I heard someone calling my name. I rolled over and noticed Dally hanging from my window. I glanced at the clock, it read 1:30.

"What are you doin?" I asked him getting out of bed and opening the window than moved aside so he could climb in.

"I came to see how Johnny was doin" he replied.

I folded my arms over my chest and raised a brow. "That was the worst excuse I ever heard. What are you really doin' here?"

He smirked and dragged his hand through his hair. "You know me too well. I came to see how you were doin' I know you were pissed at me"

"I had every right to be pissed at you".

"So you ain't pissed anymore cuz you said it like you ain't"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my bed. "No, I'm not mad anymore, but I swear Dally this is the last time I forgive you for anythin"

Instead of replying he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Dally" I hissed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pinned me against him.

"Shhs Donna. Just let me hold ya" he mumbled.

I looked up into his eyes and of course my, "I don't give a damn anymore" attitude evaporated.

"Dally please, I can't".

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts too much"

"I ain't holdin you that hard" but he loosened his grip.

I smiled and shook my head sadly. "It ain't that, it's my heart that hurts. I just can't explain it, 'specially not to you"

"I can't explain how I feel 'bout you either but it feels good ya know. Even better than gettin' boozed and wakin up to a good-looking broad. But don't tell anyone I said that".

"Why can't I? Why can't I brag about how much you care for me?"

"Cuz it ain't right Donna. I ain't one to be tied down to one broad now"

I lowered my head. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere he had to make things worse.

"You ain't pissed again are you?"

'_Yes of course I am Dallas Winston! I gave you everything I possibly could but yet it's not good enough for you. I guess what I really should tell you is that I think I love you. But it's not like you would care'_

I shook my head. "No Dally, I'm not" and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my head against his chest listening to his heart.

If I had looked back up at him I would have seen him biting his lip, comtemplating something, and if I could read his thoughts than I would be mighty surprised at what he was thinkin, but too bad we were both too stubborn to admit anything.

"I'm gonna stay the night alright?" he whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

My head screamed no but my heart cried yes. I was torn.

I let go of his neck but clasped the front of his leather jacket and looked up into his eyes. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He smirked at me. "I think it's a very good idea" and he laced his hands together behind my back and pressed me closer to him.

I dropped my hands and placed them onto his elbows fighting with myself. If I let him stay I knew I would give in and do something I'd regret tomorrow morning. But if I didn't than he would go and spend the night with Sylvia and I knew that she didn't care if he was gone the next morning, as long as he was there with her in the moment screaming her name.

But I was different. Maybe even better than her because I needed Dally with me 100, physically and emotionally, not just when he felt the need to come 'round. And to see him with other girls did tear me up inside. But turning him away and trying to forget him didn't seem right either.

"I can't keep doin' this Dally" I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as he ran his fingers up and down my spine making my knees turn to jelly and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Can't keep doin' what?"

"You know what I'm talkin' 'bout"

"No I don't. You don't make any sense, 'specially when you go and get all emotional. You're the only girl that I'm with who does that, it pisses me off too" and he let go of me. But I still held on, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't stop myself, Dally was tearing me up inside. I gripped his elbows. "Why?" I cried.

"Why what?" he scoffed.

"Why can't I be your only girl!?"

"Cuz. You just can't" he replied as he looked away.

"You never loved me did you? It was all a big lie just so you could sleep with me! You don't give a damn 'bout me! Do you!?" I cried.

"Donna"-

-"Don't bother. I already know how you feel. Just leave me alone Dallas" and I dropped my arms and turned around.

"Fuck it. This ain't worth my time" and he stormed out of my room and slammed the front door shut as he left.

For the longest time I stood there, as the tears ran down my face and the feeling of my heart breaking into millions of pieces kept me company.

It was only after the tears dried that I slipped into bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"_How you doin Donna?"_

_I turned to see Dallas Winston standing against the gas pump and smoking a cigarette as I left the convience store. He was bad,he was dangerous, he was amazing._

"_I'm good Dally, you?" I asked as I began to walk._

_Dally started walking beside me. "Not to bad, but I'd be better if you came to the movies with me tonight"_

_I looked up at him. Had he just asked me out on a date?_

"_I thought you were goin' out with that Sylvia girl"_

"_Not anymore. So what do you say?"_

"_Like as a date?"_

"_Yeah. What you never been asked out on a date before?"_

_I smirked. "I have. I've just never said yes"_

"_Well this time you are" he replied cooly flicking his cigarette and than lighting up another one._

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Cuz I know you've been eyeing me for a while"_

_I blushed. It was true. The feeling hit me 2 months ago as we were all sitting at the Curtis' and Dally walked in, smoking a cigarette and clutching a beer. He held his head up high and had an 'I don't give a shit" attitude. Not to mention he was very good-looking. _

"_So how does 8 sound?"_

"_It sounds alright" I tried to play it cool._

"_Hey if you don't wanna than it's fine with me. I was just bein' nice" he scoffed._

_I rolled my eyes. Dallas Winston was never nice, I figured he wanted this just as much as I did._

"_Yea I do. 8's good"_

_That was the beginning of the long and bumpy road known as our relationship._

* * *

I want to say a big THANK YOU! to everyone who is reviewing, you make it worth writing. Just to clarify, the writing in italiacs, the last part, is a memory. It was the first time that Dally asked Donna on a date. They'll will be more memories later on if you want more, just let me know. I'm glad that you guys like this story! It's one of the better ones I've written. But enough rambling! I want lots and lots of reviews! They mean lots and lots of more chapters! So let me know if you want them!

Thank you all;

-POLY(L)


	5. These Arms Of Mine

* * *

Chapter 5: These Arms of Mine

"These arms of mine  
They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning, yearning from wanting you"

-Otis Redding

When I came down the stairs the next morning Johnny was already up watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit who was already drinking.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him brushing the hair back from my face.

"Fine. Dally woke me up, but other than that it was good" he replied.

"Dally slept over too?" Two-Bit asked not looking away from the T.V

"No he came over, we fought, nothin' new".

"Boy you two really love each otha huh?" Two-Bit grinned.

As I passed him and walked into the kitchen I twisted his big toe and grinned as I heard it crack and him cry out. "That wasn't nice!". I just ignored him and poured myself some orange juice. "I got to head to work soon, so you two bums can leave".

After I kicked Johnny and Two-Bit out I headed to work.

Naturally Soda and Steve were there before me.

"Hey Donna. Why don't you come with us to the game tonight?" Steve called as I walked up.

"Can't, I'm working the late shift tonight".

"I don't like that Donna" Soda said as he pumped gas into the waiting car.

"Two-Bit's comin' to pick me up".

And than I hurried inside because a line was beginning to form.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally showed up to get money.

I stayed inside because I didn't want to see Dally.

Ponyboy came in to see if he could grab a bag of chips for the movie they were going to see later that night.

"Go right ahead" I said as I counted the cash.

"I promise to make sure Dally behaves himself tonight" he said coming up to the counter.

"Don't worry about it Ponyboy. You just enjoy the movie" I replied not looking up from what I was doing for fear that he would see the unshed tears waiting for their time to burst to the surface.

"_You never done this before I take it?" Dallys warm breath on my neck made me shiver._

_Course I never did! Dally was the only guy I ever let get close enough to kiss me!_

_I looked up into his eyes. I was nervous, my heart was pounding loud and hard in my chest and I was all tensed up and shaking._

"_No. This will be my first time" I told him truthfully._

_He smiled, not a smirk or a grin, an actually smile. "Well before we do this I got to know somethin'"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you except to be my girl after this?"_

_Of course I did, but I knew that Dally had a lot of girls he ran around with and I was sure that he didn't want to have a girlfriend right now. But I also didn't want him to think that I was like all the others who didn't care if he was just using them for sex. I really liked Dally. I bit my lip, and nodded slowly._

"_I would like to, cuz I don't know if I can do this otherwise"_

_He didn't answer and instead kissed me._

"_What's that mean?" I asked after we broke apart a few minutes later._

"_What's what mean?" he whispered as he began to lift my shirt up._

"_That kiss, does it mean we're goin' steady or what?"_

"_What do you think it means?" he stopped as I pulled it back down, intent on getting an answer before we carried on._

"_I need to know" I pleaded with him. I was already in deep but I couldn't bear getting in over my head and than having him just leave me._

"_It means we're goin' steady. Now put my ring on and let me take your shirt off"_

"Donna you there?"

I snapped out of my memory and looked up to see Two-Bit clutching on to the counter and swaying. Naturally he was drunk.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost 2, ain't it time to close?"

"Yeah. Let's getting goin'"

After I made sure the store was locked up we began to head to my place. I wasn't allowed to walk home by myself anymore after the incident. Although I wasn't sure how much help Two-Bit could provide in his current state.

"You an' ole Dally make up yet?" he asked tossing his beer bottle onto the road where it smashed into pieces.

I sniffed. "No, and it's not like we will. I had enough of him".

Two-Bit chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You and Dal, you're just a couple o' crazy kids in love"

"Two-Bit just shut up. You're too drunk to know what you're talkin' 'bout"

"Oh I know what I'm sayin'. You and Dal just can't see what we all see"

"What?" I shook my head as he staggered beside me.

"We all can see that you love each other. Just you two can't see it, yet"

"I think you should go and pass out now" I told him as I opened the gate in front of his house.

"When did we get here?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Well, g'night Donna" and than he staggered up the path.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Two-Bit".

Than I began to head to my place, it was just around the corner, and I prayed not to run into trouble.

I was just a few feet away from my house when I noticed two figures hurrying up the street in my direction. This time I had my blade on me and I was fingering it in my pocket. But I let it go as they approached and I reconigized them.

"Donna!"

I frowned as Johnny and Ponyboy stopped in front of me, Ponyboy soakin' wet and Johnny shakin' like a leaf.

"What are you doin' out at 2 in the mornin'?" I asked them as I took my DX shirt off and wrapped it around Ponyboy.

"We did somethin' real bad" Johnny cried.

My blood turned cold and I had just noticed how chilly the night was.

"What?"

"I killed a Soc"

I was speechless, I really didn't know what to say. But I could tell that they were both scared. Of course I didn't know how to deal with this situation. But I knew someone who could.

"Come on, we have to go see Dally" and I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and we hurried to Bucks place.

When we reached are destination Johnny knocked on the door and Buck himself answered.

"Donna what are you doin' here at this hour?" he asked.

"We needa see Dally".

He lingered in the doorway, "Now!" I snapped and he disappeared.

"What are we gonna do?" Ponyboy shivered as a breeze blew by us.

"Don't worry. We'll figure somethin' out" I assured him, not knowing what else to tell them.

I than looked up as the door opened to reveal a shirtless Dally.

"What are you guys doin' here?" he asked.

"Johnny killed a Soc" Ponyboy replied.

I could see Dally trying to access the situation.

"Alright good for you, let's go" and he opened the door wider so we could step in.

* * *

A few minutes later after Ponyboy had a dry shirt on and they had calmed down a bit they told us what happened.

"If I didn't they woulda killed him" Johnny whimpered after he finished.

"You did the right thing" Dally told them. "But you guys gotta get outta here. Take the 3:15 train to Windrexville, there's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. Get a weeks supply of food as soon as you get there, and than don't as so much as stick your nose out the door, am I clear?" they nodded. "I'll be up there as soon as I think things are cool"

I stayed quiet all through it. I didn't trust myself to move or else I woulda started crying. They were in trouble. I just hugged Johnny, trying to keep him calm, but I could hear his heart beating fast in his chest.

"It'll be alright" Dally told him, looking at me as he said it.

I nodded. "Everything will work out, you'll see" I whispered kissing the top of Johnny's head.

"Alright, let's get you outta here" Dally said and we all stood.

"You stay here, we needa talk" he told me as the boys walked to the door. I was in no mood to argue so I just nodded and than gave Ponyboy and Johnny a hug. "Stick together".

Dally than pushed them out the door. I grabbed my DX shirt and held it against me fighting the tears that threatened to fall. I than dropped it to the floor and grabbed one of Dally's shirt as a chill settled in my bones. I settled on the edge of his bed and waited.

A few minutes later he re-appeared. "We gotta make sure everyone knows they're alright".

I nodded dumbly clutching the shirt around me tighter as a breeze blew through the open window.

He walked over and closed it and than stood in front of me.

"We need to have the same story, so it don't look weird".

"Say, they went to Texas"

Dally nodded. "Texas, yeah they'll believe it. But the Soc's are gonna be out for blood. Now we gotta get ready for a rumble".

"If they get caught they're gonna get tossed in the cooler, for a long time. Johnny won't beable to handle that, and Darry and Soda, well they wouldn't beable to handle it either if Ponyboy was tossed in there with him. It ain't fair" I sniffed, quickly brushing the tears away so Dally wouldn't get on me for cryin' and bein' weak.

To my surprise he bent down in front of me and placed boths his hands on my knees. "You were right in bringin' them to me. They're ahead of the game now, they won't get locked in the cooler, it'll be okay".

"But just say it don't. It will break my heart if they get locked up".

Instead of replying Dally stood back up and pulled me with him. He held the side of my head and brushed the pads of his thumbs across my cheeks wiping away the tears. "You worry too much kid" he mumbled lookin' into my eyes.

"I can't help it. They're like my family, I don't have any left" I sniffed.

"You'll always have me"

I just nodded. I knew no matter how many times we fought and refused to admit our feelings for one another we would always be there for each other.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

A few minutes later I let him go. "I should get going. I'll need all my energy to survive Darry and Soda when I tell them".

"Stay" he whispered grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Dally I can't, not tonight. Especially after what happened. How could you even think like that?"

"No Donna I didn't mean for that, christ on crackers, I ain't an animal"

"Than why do you want me to stay?"

"For company, alright if you needa know I haven't been sleepin' the past few days"

"And why is that? Has Sylvia been here?"

"No! It ain't like that. It get's lonely"

I looked down, I felt the same way but I didn't want to tell him that. Maybe he was just tryin' to sweet talk me. But I was in no mood to fight tonight and I was tired.

"I'll stay".

He nodded and than pulled me down with him on his bed. I ended up over him.

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell Soda and Darry" I whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"Will do it together"

I just yawned and settled down beside him, drawing the covers up around us.

"They'll be okay right?" I whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"O' course they will, they're Greasers. Don't worry yer pretty little head".

"Okay. Good night Dallas"

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered, I knew he was falling asleep.

"I think I'm fallin' in love with you again" I whispered every so quietly.

But he was already out.

* * *

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

Chapter 6 will be up very soon.

-POLY


	6. Until The Day I Die

Chapter 6: Until The Day I Die

"We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you"

-Story Of The Year

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes the next morning was Dally's.

"Mornin'"

"Good morning" I replied as he draped his arm across my side.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, and than I remembered that we had to go and tell the guys about Johnny and Ponyboy's unexpected trip.

I nodded. "As long as you're with me".

"Course I'll be there" and than he rolled over and crawled out of bed.

I rubbed the grit out of my eyes and than toppled out of bed onto the floor, I was NOT a morning person.

I looked up and grinned sheepishly at Dally who just rolled his eyes and than dropped his jeans so they landed strategically on my face.

A few minutes later we were walking down the street. We were both quiet and had our hands stuffed in our pockets.

I was envisioning the scenario which was about to unfold. Sodapop would worry but he'd understand and realize that they would come back and everything would be good, but Darry was another story.

All too soon we reached the house.

I only came back to earth when I heard the gate creak open as Dally opened it. I noticed that I had fallen behind him.

"Come on" he called and I hurried up.

He then led the way up the stairs and before he opened the door I slipped my hand into his. He didn't say anything but he didn't let go.

Two-Bit and Steve were sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, Darry was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, which headline read, "Young Man Found Stabbed To Death" and Sodapop was sitting on the couch shooting a dirty look at him.

I could feel an awkward tension and it didn't lift when me and Dally walked in hand in hand.

"Did you see Ponyboy?" Darry launched himself up.

"Why would you care? It's your fault he left" Sodapop cried.

I bit my lip and squeezed Dally's hand; luckily he took it upon himself to let them know what was going on.

"Him and Johnny had to leave town for a bit".

"What!? What do you mean had to leave town?" Soda was now standing up.

"They ain't involved with that Soc's death are they?" Steve asked, but didn't look up from the TV as though he just threw it out there but didn't expect the answer to be yes.

When Dally and I didn't answer he looked up, realization dawning in his eyes. "Oh shit"

"Tell me they ain't!" Sodapop said.

"It was defense; they came after him and Ponyboy. If he didn't take action than Pony woulda been dead instead" I cried stepping forward.

Darry glared down at me, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Where the hell are they?" he bellowed.

"Hey calm down man" Dally stepped in front of me and stared Darry down.

"They're fine. They'll come back when we fix this mess alright?"

"Where'd they go Dallas?" Darry whispered in a deadly voice.

"Texas" I whispered.

All eyes were on me. "They've gone to Texas"

"Than I'm goin' to Texas to find them" Two-Bit had flicked the TV off and stood up.

"No! Let the dust settle here before we go and get 'em. Sides we got other problems" Dally spoke up.

"Oh yeah? What other problems are we talkin' 'bout besides Ponyboy and Johnny hidin' out in Texas cuz they killed somebody?" Soda asked.

"The Soc's that are goin' to be out for blood" Dally crossed his arms and stared pointedly at everyone as if to get his point across. "We have to stick together".

"God almighty" Steve muttered from the floor. "They started a war".

For a while we all sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. Dally called over Tim Shepard and his gang and they began to discuss the impending rumble as I sat on the couch biting my nails and wondering if Ponyboy and Johnny were alright.

I only looked up when Dally grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up. "We're goin' to the Dingo to get somethin' to eat, anyone else comin'?"

There was a round of no's and some called later so he pulled me out the door. His shoulders were tense and he had gone through 8 cigarettes before we reached the Dingo.

We barely spoke because we were both thinking again however the mood lightened slightly as we slipped into our usual booth by the window and ordered drinks.

"Everything's okay isn't it?" I whispered as I stirred my straw around in my extra creamy strawberry milkshake.

He cracked his knuckles and leaned back. "The Soc's know that they were Greasers"

"I guess it's not safe for me to walk anywhere alone now" I smiled weakly but Dallas didn't.

"You're damn right it ain't!" but before he could start ranting Two-Bit and Sodapop joined us.

"Next Fridays when the Rumbles gonna happen" Sodapop told us as Two-Bit ordered a round of burgers for us.

"Dally you got it covered?" he grinned.

Dallas shot him a death glare but pulled out a crumbled 10. "I needa start ridin' again".

I couldn't help but smile, thinking of Dallas on top of a bucking bronco. Dally rode in Buck Merrils rodeos for cash every once in awhile, Two-Bit and Sodapop dragged me to one a year ago and as I watched him I couldn't help but fall for him.

"Well you can always sell that ring of yours" Two-Bit shot back as Dallys' prized ring gleamed when the light hit it. It was a ring that I had worn for 9 months when I was going steady with him.

"Fat chance" he snorted as the waitress came back and set our plates down. Dally winked at her and she giggled.

I kicked him in the shin and he just winked at me and took a bite out of his burger.

After we finished eating we headed to the vacant lot where Tim Shepard and his gang were hanging out. I hung back as Sodapop, Two-Bit and Dally talked to them. I than noticed a car pull up with a redheaded girl driving.

I felt a pang of jealousy when I noticed who the red head was. Sherri Valance had just gotten out of her red Stingray and approached Dally. I felt sick as I noticed the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eye.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he winked.

"Keep dreaming. I'm here on business. I've come to let you know that I'll testify that Bob was drunk and they started the fight and Ponyboy and Johnny only fought back in self- defense, if it goes to court" her voice was cool and I couldn't help but admire her courage.

"Well that's really cool of you, ain't it boys?"

They were some chuckles and I crossed my arms feeling self-conscious as I heard them whisper about how lucky Dally was that she came lookin' for him.

"Say Cherry, how about I take you to the Dingo for a coke" Dally turned back to her.

Now it felt like someone had plunged a dagger through my heart. I looked up at her and to my surprise she was looking at me. We held each other's gazes, she smiled a small, sympathetic smile and than looked back at him. "Go to hell Dallas Winston" and she slid back into her car and took off.

The other guys hooted and hollered and clapped him on the back as Two-Bit and Sodapop each slung an arm around my shoulders.

"That was close" Sodapop whispered.

I just shrugged. "It's not like I cared".

"Sure you didn't" Two-Bit smirked and than he passed me a beer.

* * *

It was just getting dark as Two-Bit and Sodapop walked me home. Dally had left with Tim, most likely to Bucks and maybe to go and spend the night with Sylvia but I shook my head. I hoped that Dally wouldn't do that, because sometimes I liked to think that he may actually care about my feelings.

"Cheer up Don. I guarantee you that he'll be here tonight" Sodapop told me as we stopped in front of the fence.

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cuz he loves you Donna Nonna Bonnana" Two-Bit was saying as he staggered from side to side, drunk, again.

"Yeah, what he said. He'll come. But we better get goin', see you later".

I hugged them good bye than walked inside. When I closed the door behind me I leaned on it and bit my lip. "I hope you guys are right" and than I wandered up stairs.

I opened my eyes when I felt something brush by my forehead.

"Dally?" I asked looking up at him as he stood over me.

"Yeah it's me. You should lock your door" he said sitting down beside me.

"No one knows it's unlocked except you and Two-Bit"

"Does Two-Bit come to see you in the middle of the night?" he snapped.

"No, only you Dally"

"Good"

I only nodded and shivered as a breeze blew in through the open window. Dally pulled the covers up over me more and than laid down beside me.

"Why is that good?"

"Why's what good?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That Two-Bit doesn't come and see me in the middle of the night"

He shifted beside me so he was pressed right against me. "Cuz"

"Is it because you'd be jealous?"

He snorted. "No, I know that you love me more than Two-Bit"

I nodded. "That's true. But Two-Bit is my best friend" I yawned as I started to get more drowsy.

"Donna, do you still love me?"

I had closed my eyes again and was beginning to fall asleep. "I think so. Night Dally".

"Hey Donna. Don't fall asleep yet"

My eyes snapped open again as he took my hand and slipped something on it.

"Dally?" I whispered lifting my hand and noticing that he put his ring on my wedding finger.

"I'm just makin' sure it don't get ruined durin' the rumble, it'd be safer if you wore it"

"Well why not give it to me than?"

"Just cuz! You ask too many questions" he snapped.

"But you still love me" I mocked him, and I didn't expect his response.

"Yeah, and I probably always will"

I sat up slowly. "You do?"

He ignored me though. "Dally? Did you mean what you just said?" I wasn't tired anymore.

Still no answer. "I know you're not asleep!"

He pretended to snore, I hit him on the shoulder than screamed as he rolled on top of me and held my hands over my head.

I looked up at him and he let my arms go than leaned down. I watched, and waited until are lips met and than I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like I was in a whole new world when Dally kissed me, he was the only one for me.

After we made love I watched him sleep and finally admitted to myself that I did love Dallas Winston, and I couldn't imagine not being with him for the rest of my life.

* * *

There's just 2 more chapters left! Okay so I'm not too sure but I did some research and some sources said that Dally rode in the rodeos so I incorporated it in to my story. Also mentioning his ring is going to become important for the sequel that I'm already writing. The last 2 chapters are already done and so is the first chapter of the sequel. I'll be posting the last 2 chapters within the next couple of days.

Reviews? Please? & I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed from the very beginning!

Hope you all have a very Happy New Year!

Don't get too smashed :P


	7. Everything I Do

Chapter 7: Everything I Do

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"

-Bryan Adams

The sun was just rising over Tulsa as I stood on the porch. I was smoking, something I only did when I was nervous or angry. I was nervous, very nervous.

Today was the day that Dally and I were going to Windrixville to see Johnny and Ponyboy and to let them know what was going on here.

I heard the roar of an engine and peered down the road to see Dallas behind the wheel of a ragtop convertible Stingray.

He screeched to a stop in front of my house and waved me down. I put out the cigarette and hurried down.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked him slipping into the passenger's side.

"Borrowed it from one of Bucks customers" he grinned and than pressed down hard on the gas peddle and we sped away.

"I hope they're okay".

"I told you to quit worryin', they ain't babies" Dally reprimanded me as we drove out of the city.

"Y'all act like babies though" I shot back and he smirked at me than leaned forward and caught my lips well driving down the street!

"Dally!" I smacked him on the shoulder and pushed him away from me. "Focus on the road!"

"I can't. Not when you're sittin' there lookin' do-able" he winked.

"Dally" I growled crossing my arms and looking out toward the road.

"Relax, I'm only playin' with ya. Sides I'm still tired from last night" and he took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled a little, being back with Dallas felt good.

He asked me Tuesday morning when I woke up to go steady and of course I said yes! Everyone said they were just waiting for him to swallow his pride. Two-Bit joked and asked when the wedding was, Dally replied with a shocking answer, "As soon as this mess is sorted out and I get Donna a proper ring". I didn't know if he was joking or what.

It was around 11 o'clock when we pulled up in front of an old church.

Before the car was even stopped I jumped out and ran.

"Johnny! Ponyboy!" I cried.

"Hey shut up!" Dally called after me, but I didn't listen.

I ran into the church. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting up and rubbing their eyes, I assumed they had just woken up.

"Donna!" they called scrambling up.

"I've missed you!" I told them as I hugged Ponyboy and than Johnny. They both blushed when I landed a kiss on their cheeks.

"Alright, hands off my woman" Dally than came lumbering in and Johnny let go.

"Your woman?" Ponyboy frowned.

"Yeah my woman. As in Donna here" he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Johnny smirked at me and I winked.

"So I'm starving, let's get something to eat".

"You're hungry, try eatin' bologna sandwiches for a week" Johnny grimaced and Dally and I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Here Ponyboy" I said pulling out a piece of paper. It was a letter that Soda wrote to him. I watched as he scanned it than stuffed it in his pocket.

"Let's go!" Dally yelled at us, him and Johnny were already outside waiting.

"Come on kid" I said grabbing his arm because he had grown a few inches taller than me.

A few minutes later we rolled into a Diary Queen parking lot.

Dally ordered some burgers and cokes and we caught them up.

"And we have a spy. You now that red head? Cherry something" Dally had to bring her up.

"Cherry Valance" Ponyboy called from the back seat.

"Yeah her. Well she rolled up in her daddys car and told us she'd testify that the Soc's were drunk and you were defending yourselves"

"That's nice" Johnny said.

I shrugged and sipped my coke noisily.

"Do you think she likes me?"

I dropped my coke to the floor and quickly picked it up before it spilt.

"Who Cherry?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah"

I looked back at Ponyboy when I saw his burger fly out and land on the ground. I figured he might have liked her a bit.

"I don't know Dally" Johnny looked at me too and shrugged.

"Well it don't matter. I think I found another girl"

At this I turned and looked at Dally, narrowing my eyes and giving him a very cold look.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising a brow.

He smirked at me. "Relax kid. I was talkin' bout you" and he placed his finger under my chin and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

Ponyboy and Johnny gagged from the back seat and I turned around and blew them kisses. We were all having a good time until Johnny told us that he was going to turn himself in.

"What?" Dally called back his eyes blazing as he gripped the steering wheel.

"It ain't fair for Sodapop and Darry to worry about Ponyboy and it's not like my folks were worried about me" Johnny said.

"Hey, the boys were worried"

"I was worried too Johnny" I said.

"Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you"

"Dally I asked if my parents asked about me?"

"No they didn't ask about you, so what? Do you think my old man gives a hang about me?"

"I care about you" I grabbed Dally's hand. "And I care about you two"

Dally didn't say anything but started the car again and we pulled out.

During the ride back Dally kept ranting but Johnny had made up his mind.

"Fine" he gave up trying to talk him out of it.

"Hey isn't that the church?" I asked looking out Dallas' side and noticing it on fire.

"Jesus Christ" Dally said and pulled down the dirt path.

There were young kids standing outside crying and a man and woman calling out children's names and gesturing to the church.

Ponyboy jumped out and Johnny followed.

"Stop!" Dally called.

But they didn't, and ran into the building.

"For fuck sakes" he slammed his fist onto the dash board as I got out and ran over to the woman.

"There's still children in there!" she sobbed as two little girls grabbed on to my skirt.

"Shss. It will be okay. Johnny and Ponyboy will get them out" I said looking toward the burning building.

Dally ran over and kicked open the window and than Johnny and Ponyboy began to pass him kids.

I kneeled down and was comforting the kids when there was a sickening crack.

"The roofs going to cave in" the man called.

"Dally; get them out of there now!" I cried standing up and watching as the flames licked the sky.

I held my breath as Ponyboy appeared, 'Come on Johnny' my mind screamed as my heart raced.

It happened too fast for my mind to wrap around it. The roof was there and than it wasn't, and neither was Johnny.

"Johnny cakes!" I screamed running forward but Dallas grabbed me and held me against him.

I watched through blurry eyes as fire trucks and ambulances showed up. I sunk to my knees as they ushered Ponyboy and Dally inside the ambulances and than brought Johnny out on a stretcher after the fire was put out.

They blocked my view as they brought him out and I didn't know if he was dead or not.

"I'm not goin' without my girlfriend!" I could hear Dally call from the ambulance as they tried to keep him inside.

"Let's go" the man said directing me toward the ambulances.

The attendants helped me in and Dally grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" I sobbed.

"I'm fine, what about Johnny?"

I sobbed harder. "I couldn't see him"

"He's fine. He ain't dead. What about Ponyboy?"

"He's in the ambulance in front of us"

Dally pushed the attendant away from him as he tried to stick a needle in his arm.

"Don't touch me. I don't need a needle" he snapped.

"It's fluid so you won't become dehydrated" the attendant replied.

"I won't become dehydrated. I just had a coke"

I couldn't help but smile. The attendant went to try again but I stopped him. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to get stuck with the needle"

He stopped and looked at me. I nodded and he sat back down. "Fine".

When we reached the hospital they led me to the waiting room where Ponyboy and the man were waiting and smoking. I grabbed the smoke from his hand and put it out when I reached them.

"Are you alright!?" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said as I wiped the soot off his face.

We than looked as Dally was pushed past us.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll kill you"

Ponyboy looked up at me and I shrugged. "He wouldn't really"

I sighed and turned to see Sodapop appear as I began to feel weak.

"Ponyboy!" he cried and Ponyboy rushed forward.

"We were so worried!" he said grabbing his younger brother and hugging him. Darry than came 'round the corner.

I decided to go see Dally; it was a private moment between the brothers.

"Miss. You can't see him" a nurse had intercepted me as I was about to enter his room where he was yelling at the doctor.

"Let her in!" Dally yelled sitting up.

The nurse looked at the doctor who nodded and she stepped aside.

"Can you please tell your boyfriend that we have to examine him" the doctor told me as I walked in.

"Examine this" Dally smirked and flipped him the bird.

"Just let them look at you so you can get outta here" I told him stopping beside his bed and taking his hand. "Please?"

He smirked. "Fine. But once this is done I'm goin' home"

"We're going to have to keep you over night".

Before he could open his mouth I squeezed his hand. "Just think of what Johnny has to go through". And this immediately shut him up.

After the doctor left I pulled a chair up to the bed and took his hand again.

"So did you see him yet?" he asked.

I shook my head and quickly wiped the tears away.

"He's tuff. He'll be fine. Where's Ponyboy?"

"Sodapop and Darry took him home I think"

He only nodded. "Guess my old man ain't out there"

"Who cares. I'm here with you" and I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love ya kid" he murmured wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me down so are noses were just touching.

"Hey Dally?"

"Yeah?" he replied closing his eyes as I brushed my thumb across his lips.

"Did you really mean what you said to Two-Bit on Tuesday?"

His eyes remained closed. "About what?"

"Proposing to me?"

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "'Course I did. You're the only girl worthy enough to have the last name of Winston"

"I'm the only girl that has put up with you" I smiled and he smiled too than kissed me.

"After this rumbles over with and we get things sorted out with Johnny I'm goin' to buy you a ring. I might even get a job workin' with Bucks horses and than will buy a house, a nice house with a workin' white fence and where the roof don't leak" he said.

I nodded, I could picture it. "And a dog, named Rover or Bingo"

"No I was thinkin' Bonecrusher or Soc Killer"

"We can't name our dog that! Especially not when we're goin' to have kids"

"You want kids?" Dally asked entwining are fingers.

I nodded. "Yes. But raise them differently than how we were brought up. I want to give them the best damn life imaginable. I want to be a good mom"

"You'll be a perfect mom. Say if you could have any job what would it be?" he asked.

I didn't have to think about it, "a nurse".

"I figured, you're pretty handy with a needle"

"I was already lookin' into it. They offer training here, and than you have to take a written test, the people with the top marks are than offered a job"

"Go for it kid. Will get married after you get the job".

I smiled. Life couldn't get any better, except spending the rest of it with Dallas.

An hour later the doctor came in and told me I had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I told him kissing his forehead.

"I won't be here tomorrow, remember the rumble?"

"Oh right. Well I'll see you after you kick the Soc's asses"

Dally smirked. "That's my girl. I love you"

I felt like my heart was going to burst. He wasn't lying or joking, he meant it. "I love you too, with all my heart".

I called Two-Bit to come and pick me up after I left Dallys room. He came swerving down the street in his hunk of junk, a beer in his hand.

"Move over I'm drivin" and he did as he was told.

"You're in a pretty good mood" he commented as I hummed Hound Dog with the radio.

"I am in a pretty good mood" my eyes glistened, everything just felt perfect.

"Why's that?"

"Dally's going to ask me to marry him after everything gets settled"

"Well congratulations, I always knew it would happen. You and Dally are meant to be together" he slapped me on the back.

"Oh Two-Bit I love him so much, I can't imagine not being with him"

He nodded. "He feels the same way".

After I pulled up to my house and said good-bye to Two-Bit I rushed upstairs and collapsed onto my bed. The sooner I fell asleep the faster tomorrow would come and the rumble would be over and we could get on with our lives.

* * *

I've decided that I'm not going to upload the sequel right away because I've started working on another Outsiders fanfic about Dallas & Tim Shepard and another Oc I've created. It's called Sympathy For The Devil and I'd love if you guys could check it out.

Anyways the last chapter will be posted soon for this story when I get some lovely reviews.

Love Ya's!

-POLY


	8. Fields Of Gold

Chapter 8: Fields of Gold

"Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold"

-Eva Cassidy

The next morning I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember the dream I had had last night. I couldn't remember what it was about and who was in it but I knew it had woken me up and that it was scary. I felt sick to my stomach and something was nagging at me but I had to force myself to get up because I had to go to work.

No one was there yet as I opened the store. Soda and Steve didn't arrive until after 11.

"Have you seen Johnny yet?" Soda asked me coming in to grab a Pepsi.

I shook my head. "No why?"

He ran a hand through his hair and put the Pepsi on the counter to dig out 3 quarters. "Ponyboy was there earlier this mornin' and he said it don't look good".

My stomach dropped. "What doesn't look good? Johnny's going to be okay isn't he?"

"I don't know. Just Ponyboy looked pretty shaken up about it, he said that Johnny could barely talk and than he passed out and the nurses rushed in and kicked him out"

I bit my lip and quickly brushed the tears away. "He'll be fine"

I could feel Soda watching me but I ignored him as I took his money.

"Well hey I heard the good news 'bout you and Dally" he tried to change the subject.

I nodded. "Will you and Two-Bit be my brides maids?"

We started to laugh. "As long as the dress compliments my eyes"

"Of course it will. Now get to work, I have a wedding to plan" and I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began jotting down ideas.

I closed the store around 7 o'clock because the rumble was going to start soon.

I hurried over to the Curtis' house to see the guys off. Evie and Sandy were there too. "Are you going to stay?" Soda asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm going to go home to have a shower and get something to eat and than hurry over to the hospital to see Johnny. But I should be back after"

"Just be ready with the needles and ice packs" Two-Bit grinned, sipping a beer.

I smirked at him than turned to Ponyboy. "You nervous?"

He nodded. "A little bit"

"Just let us handle it all" Steve called as him and Soda began to arm wrestle.

"I'm worried 'bout you Ponyboy" Darry said slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Why ain't you worried 'bout Soda?" he asked.

"Cuz he can fight"

Ponyboy shrugged. "I'll do okay".

"Well if you boys will be as kind as to make sure my fiancé comes back in one piece I'll be much obliged" I winked as I headed back to the front door.

"He finally asked you?" Steve asked.

"Well not yet, but he said he was. And I expect you all to come to my wedding. But I'm going to go now and change. Don't hurt the Soc's too much. I'll see you all later".

A chill settled over my bones as I jogged home. It was beginning to get dark as I got to my house.

My fingers felt numb and a shiver ran up my spine as I closed the front door, locking out the shadows and darkness. Something was not right. I decided to have a warm shower to settle my nerves.

"They've had plenty of fights, they'll be fine" I told myself as I stepped into the shower. But still I could not shake the uneasy feeling.

When I was out of the shower I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and settled down in front of the T.V. After the rumble I would go and see Johnny.

I drifted off for a few minutes and when I woke back up it was 9. I decided that I'd go to the hospital now and drop off at the Curtis' later to make sure everyone was still in mint condition.

As I walked I pulled my coat around me tighter. Something definitely wasn't right, and the first thing I thought of was Johnny, so I kicked myself in to high gear and ran the rest of the way to the hospital.

When I walked through the doors something powerful and overwhelming hit me. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and than I scrambled to Johnny's room.

I poked my head in to his room to see if he was up and it felt like my stomach had dropped to my knees. He wasn't there; instead there was his empty bed.

A nurse walked by and I stopped her. "Excuse me where is Johnny Cade?"

Immediately her brown eyes softened. "I'm sorry. He passed away a few minutes ago. I thought your friends would have told you"

I held in my tears and balled my hands into fists. "What friends?"

"Those two boys that were here before, a blonde one and a dark haired one. They left 10 minutes ago"

I only nodded and she walked away. I had to get out of there. It was too suffocating.

As soon as I got outside I ran, allowing the burning tears to roll down my face and stain my cheeks. But I stopped when I heard the familiar wailing of police sirens, and a weird feeling washed over me. My legs began to carry me in a different direction and I realized that I was near the park. I watched as a familiar figure ran into the park, 3 police cars following it. My stomach twisted into a knot as I noticed 5 figures running down the street toward me.

"Stop!"

"Dally!"

I took off running toward them, but I watched Dally dodge the police cars.

Sodapop reached for me as I collapsed into his arms as the others cried out to Dallas and the police.

I sobbed into Soda's arms over Johnny but when I heard a sickening crack and gun shots I tore away and watched, as though in slow motion, as Dallas was gunned down.

6 police men were shooting at him and he went down in a cloud of smoke.

"No! He's only a kid!"

"Stop shooting!"

My legs felt like jelly, my head was pounding and it felt like my heart had stopped beating as Dallas crawled over on his stomach.

"Dally!" I screamed and ran over collapsing on my knees in front of him as he reached out.

There was blood oozing from his mouth and nose and his eyes were rolling back and forth in there sockets.

"Don…na" he gasped

I grasped his hand. "Dally stay with me, hold on will get you to the hospital. Someone help!" I screamed as I could feel the cold, clamminess of his hand.

He opened his mouth again but no words came out.

"Shhs, don't speak. Help is comin'" I brushed the hair out of his face. "I made a list of things we need for our wedding. I don't care if you don't have a ring let's just get married as soon as possible" I was talking a mile a minute. "Dally? Oh please Dally don't leave" I cried as he gave one last squeeze of my hand.

"I...I… Donna" and than his hand slipped out of mine and he lay still, forever.

"Dally!? Dally!?" I screamed and rolled him over. Blood was slowly leaking out of his wounds and it made me sick. I kicked as two hands grabbed my arms and lifted me up.

"Leave me alone! I'm not leavin' him! Kill me too! Kill me!" I yelled at the police men.

I was flung over Darrys shoulder, Steve had grabbed Ponyboy who fainted. Two-Bit and Soda stayed behind. "We're not goin' to leave him" Soda told me as I reached out to them.

"Please, please come back" I whimpered as I began to feel weak. The last thing I saw before I fainted was my two best friends standing over my dead fiancé, it would play over and over again in my mind years to come.

* * *

"I can't believe he's dead" Soda said as him and Two-Bit looked down at Dallas as the police got in their cars and drove away, without a word. 

"I.. I ain't dead" and Dallas began to cough.

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Two-Bit called ripping a piece of Sodapop's shirt and bending down to stop the bleeding from Dallas' wounds.

"Donna will be so happy" Soda grinned also bending down.

But Dallas shook his head. "No, don't tell her I'm alive".

Two-Bit and Soda exchanged looks. "Why not Dally?" Two-Bit muttered.

"Because Donna can do better than me. Now help me up"

Once Dallas was on his feet they began to drag him back to the hospital. "The nurses'll be happy to see me".

"Not as much as Donna would" Two-Bit muttered sadly.

"It's for her own good" Dally whispered and they didn't speak for the rest of the journey to the hospital.

* * *

I stood between Soda and Two-Bit as a light, cold rain fell from the sky as though the heavens were mourning Johnny and Dally's deaths. We buried them the same day, side by side on September 22nd 1963 in the local cemetery. 

As the priest, who only agreed to do the service for 50 bucks, read the passages I looked around at the people who had gathered. None of their family had showed up, but I suppose we were just as close to them as family, and we acted like one. I couldn't look down, because I couldn't handle seeing fresh mounds of dirt. Instead I caught Tim Shepard's eye. He only nodded at me and than closed his again. I raised my head up to the sky and closed my eyes allowing the cold rain to wash away my hot tears.

"_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, may Johnny James Cade and Dallas John Winston, rest in peace"_

"Rest in peace" everyone echoed and than the service was over and the priest high tailed it out of there.

Two-Bit and Soda gripped my shoulder as everyone murmured their condolences and headed home.

"Will wait up for you" Soda told me.

"Alright, but can I have some alone time with them?"

"Of course, will be waitin' at the gates" Two-Bit said and than I listened as they walked away before I pulled out the flowers I was carrying around in my coat.

"Johnny cake I'll miss you. You were like my younger brother. Take care of Dally for me" I choked back my sobs and than I placed 2 white daisies on the fresh mound and moved over to Dally's.

I sunk to my knees and pulled out a blood red rose and placed it on his grave. I than began to twist the chain around my neck, with Dally's ring hanging from it, trying to find the words I wanted to say. But no matter how intricate I wanted my speech to be, the only words that sounded appropriate were:

"I love you"

Than I pressed my fingers to my lips and placed them on the dirt, it was our last kiss, and with great difficulty I walked away.

* * *

He watched her with his dark eyes. It took all he had to restrain himself from running down to her. He leaned against the tree, his injuries were still fresh and hurt him but what hurt him more was Donna, his Donna crying over him. He wasn't worth it, he knew that, everyone knew that and maybe Donna did too but she didn't care, she loved him. It broke his heart to watch her walk away, but he knew she was going to be okay when she didn't look back. 

"You're tuff kid, you'll be okay" he mumbled and than when he heard the gates clink shut behind her he left to catch his train to New York.

* * *

Wow, I must admit I loved this chapter. I just couldn't kill Dally, I love him too much! 

Maybe if I get motivated or inspired I'll write a sequel I like and post it.

You've all been great and I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me.

Thanks So Much

-POLY.


	9. Sequels Up

_**Greetings all!**_

_**I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews and PMs you sent. I know it's been awhile but I thought you'd like to know that I have completed a prologue to the sequel for "Only You Dally".**_

_**It's called White Blank Page and I have just uploaded it.**_

_**Hope you all like it and it meets your expectations!**_


End file.
